Marvel Comics Vol 1 1
| Quotation = No Horton, I'll be free, and no one will ever use me for selfish gain - or crime! | Speaker = Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616) | Editor-in-Chief = Martin Goodman | CoverArtist1 = Frank Paul | StoryTitle1 = The Human Torch | Writer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler1_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker1_1 = Carl Burgos | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Next: Supporting Characters: * Previous: / Next: Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** *** *** *** *** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = The Angel | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Next: Antagonists: Other Characters: Races and Species: Locations: | StoryTitle3 = The Sub-Mariner | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Bill Everett | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Previous: / Next: Supporting Characters: * Previous: / Next: * Next: * Previous: / Next: Other Characters: Races and Species: Locations: Vehicles: | StoryTitle4 = The Masked Raider. | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Anders | Inker4_1 = Al Anders | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Next: Supporting Characters: * Next: * Antagonists: * Gang of ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Jim Gardley's ranch **** **** **** | StoryTitle5 = Jungle Terror | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Tohm Dixon | Inker5_1 = Tohm Dixon | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** **** Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle6 = Burning Rubber | Writer6_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler6_1 = Sam Gilman | Inker6_1 = Sam Gilman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * | Writer7_1 = Bob Byrd | Writer7_2 = Ben Thompson | Penciler7_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker7_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | Notes = Continuity Notes Human Torch * Since this publication, the origins of the Human Torch have been expanded and told from different perspectives namely , , - , and . * The Torch's origins have also been expanded: In revealed that Phineas Horton worked in the town of Timely, Wisconsin under Victor Timely, Jr. who was secretly the time traveler Kang, who had established the town to secretly proliferate the modern age with future tech so he could conquer that era. * Horton was later revealed to have worked with others in deigning his android, namely Fred Raymond (father of the Torch's future sidekick Toro), and James Bradley (later known as Doctor Nemesis) as revealed in and respectively. states that Horton was also receiving government funding for his project. * The element used to create the Torch's skin, and what makes him combust are called Horton Cells, this term was first used in . * The Scientists Guild examining the Human Torch]]It is generally accepted that the Torch's ability to burst into flame was originally a design flaw. states that this was due to the fact that a Solar Gem created by Horton to control the combustibility of the Horton Cells was stolen by a Nazi spy named Kenneth Laumer. An account in states that Horton intentionally created the Torch's ability to burst into flames due to the fact that Phineas was Jewish and he wanted to create a weapon that was symbolic of the atrocities the Nazis were committing against his people. The Angel * The Angel is later given an origin story in a text story that appeared in that explains that he was raised by his father after his mother died in child birth. A highly educated boy, his first act of heroism was saving an innocent man from getting electrocuted in the electric chair. profile on the Angel states that his tampering with electricity apparently mutated him in a way so that he aged very slowly. * It was later stated in that while Halloway was practicing as a doctor he looked after the elderly Two-Gun Kid who had spent many years in the future before being put back in his rightful place in time. The Kid tried to tell him of the future that was coming and that Halloway was going to be a part of it. Two-Gun left his mask and six-shooters for Thomas after he died. Halloway was inspired to become a super-hero after coming to people's aid during the night of the Human Torch's rampage. * Since was published 70 years after Marvel Comics #1, the issue of the Angel using Two-Gun's mask and six-shooters is obviously not present in this or any other Angel story published in the 1940s. One possible explanation for this is that both and both state that the United States government commissioned Timely Comics to create comic books of super-heroes to boost morale during World War II. These comics were based on the real life exploits of these heroes but were subject to editorial changes to suit the needs for pro American propaganda. This has been a means to work around some of the more ridiculous and socially unacceptable themes that were featured in Timely Era comics. The Sub-Mariner * Namor's origins here are only a brief narration, they have since been depicted many times from different perspectives, namely in , , , and among others. * The Holy One's real name is Emperor Thakorr, throughout publications in the 1940s and 50s, Thakorr is referred to as "The Holy One" or "The Emperor", his real name was not revealed until . * All Atlantean males are depicted as having fish-like characteristics: greenish skin with scales, large eyes, and catfish like barbels under the nose while females have Caucasian skin but large eyes and some slight fish like features. Atlanteans were not depicted with their trademark blue-skin and humanoid features until . Additionally, the name of their race and the fact that they had any connection to Atlantis was not revealed until that issue. Jungle Terror * Although this was a one-off story, Ken Masters received an entry in the published in 2009. Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great * David Rand has no apparent relation to Kevin Plunder, the modern age Ka-Zar who first appeared in . Publication Notes * First Marvel Comic published. * Ka-Zar first appeared in October 1936 in a Manvis Publishing Company pulp magazine called Ka-Zar. Two more issues of the magazine were published (in January and June 1937) and Ka-Zar did not appear until "Marvel Comics #1". * The Angel story in this issue mimics much of the plot of The Saint in New York by Leslie Charteris. * The first page of this issue shows a "funnies" page named "Now I'll Tell One!". * First 8 pages of "The Sub-Mariner"-story are reprinted in color from . * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1990 reprint, 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1st story ** * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 2nd story ** - 1990 reprint, 2nd story ** - 2nd story ** * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 3rd story ** - 1st story ** - 2nd story ** - 1990 reprint, 3rd story ** - 3rd story ** - 1st story ** - 3rd story ** - 3rd story ** - 2nd story ** * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 4th story ** - 1990 reprint, 4th story ** - 4th story ** * The 5th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 5th story ** - 1990 reprint, 5th story ** - 5th story ** * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 6th story ** - 1990 reprint, 6th story ** - 6th story ** | Trivia = *This issue is sometimes referred to as Marvel Mystery Comics #1, as the next series' storyline is in . * Some copies of this issue will have a blackened Oct. on the cover and instead have Nov. in its place. This is due to Timely selling out with over 80,000 issues sold in with the first printing in 1939. This prompted Timely to print a second printing with the Nov. date added. * This comic is referenced throughout The Venture Bros. Season 4 premiere "Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel", where the mint-conditioned comic's loss in value as the Venture family uses it is a recurring joke. | Recommended = | Links = * Marvel Masterworks Synopsis * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Mystery_Comics#Premiere_issue:_Marvel_Comics_.231 Marvel Comics #1 at Wikipedia] }}